Dark Dreams
by BloodyRiley
Summary: He was there, in her dreams again. Another erotic nightmare. She couldn’t escape. He was her everything; her life, her heart, and yet he was her fear and her darkest desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Christine Feehan (even though i wish i owned her sexy men ^^) I only own my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cassandra Evans woke in a cold sweat, tangling her hands in her shaggy hair she sat up. She tried to calm her breathing as her dream continued to play over and over in her head. It was like a song on repeat, eventually it gets stuck in your head and no matter what you do you just can't seem to get it out.

Why she was having theses dreams she didn't know. She never had dreams like these before, not even when she was growing up. These dark, erotic and sensual dreams had been going on for a week now, and every night they seemed to get longer and even more erotic than the night before. The same man played the star in every one of her dreams. He was dark, mysterious, not to mention he was undeniably sexy.

His body was what every man would kill for, muscles that rippled every time he moved, even the slightest movement made his muscles ripple. Broad shouldered, with a thin waist not to mention perfect tanned skin, as if he was always lounging in the sun. He was 6 foot 5 with black hair in perfect silky curls framed his face, falling to his shoulders. He had sharp cheek bones, full lips and dark lashes that made his black eyes more dramatic and more intense than ever before. They were so black you couldn't even tell he had an iris, two pools of black ink. They seemed to see into her soul, every time she looked into his eyes. Every time he spoke to her in his deep, sensual British accent made her weak at the knees. When he looked at her; it just soul searing. Never had a man shown her so much love or devotion, not even her friends or her brother, and it scared her.

A knock on her door brought Cassandra from her troubled musing. She stood, walked to her door, and opened it. It was her brother Elijah, or Eli for short.

Eli was the perfect replica of their father. At the age of 19 was at the height of 6 foot 3. He was tall, lanky and muscular. Not to mention he was extremely handsome. He had white blond hair that naturally styled in a 'just got out of bed look' no matter what he did to it. His eyes were the color of ice, a piercing pale blue that sent shivers down your spine when he looked at you. His skin was pale as alabaster, giving him that vampiric look. If he was gothic, he could easily pass for a vampire.

"Good mornin' shortie, boy you look awful. You need to get ready! It's your first day of school! You're going to be a junior this year!" He said examining the dark circles under her eyes, and messy, tangled hair.

"Yeah, I haven't got a lot of sleep lately." She said rolling her eyes. He gave her a wicked grin before walking back down the hall to his own room. She glared at his back until he was out of sight.

Eli was always playing dad. Over bearing and over protective most of the time, but he did do his best. Ever since their parents had died he had taken it upon himself to raise and take care of her. He quit school and got a job. He was always working and was only home in the morning to take her to school and on Sunday, but even then she rarely got to see him because he was working from his office in the house. He was strong that was for sure, and that's why she loved him so much. No matter what came their way, good or bad, he was ready to fight. She smiled at the thought. Her brother was nothing short of a miracle.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping out of her night gown she stepped into the water and let it run over her body. As she washed her body, her mind couldn't help but drift to the man in her dreams. No matter how many times she asked, he never would give her his name. He knew hers and everything about her, but she knew nothing about him. That was one of the many things about him that scared her. Another was the fact that when he touched her body or looked into her eyes she felt like melting. She had never felt anything so intense before she had began having these dreams. Hell, before a week ago she was a normal teenager with normal dreams, but now she thought something was wrong with her.

She continued to ponder the thought as she finished her morning routine after getting out of the shower. She brushed her teeth, shaved, brushed and dried her hair and put on deodorant.

She wrapped a towel tightly around her body and walked out of her bathroom to her closet. She picked out and put on her favorite dark wash skinny jeans, black flats and the schools white button up short sleeve shirt and tie with the schools emblem on it. It was a cute look for her. She walked over to the vanity next to her bed and sat down in front of it. It was covered in makeup, brushes, hair ties, liners, you name it, and it was on there.

She reached for the cover up and tried to squirt some on her hand. Nothing came out.

*Damn.* She thought. She had wanted to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. So she settled on her everyday make up routine which consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, and some chapstick. The look was simple and easy.

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door and down the stairs to where Eli stood impatiently.

"Good grief. What took so long?" He asked causing her to roll her eyes. She brushed past him and got in the passenger side of her brothers black Hummer.

"Nic is going to baby sit you this evening." Eli informed her as he pulled out of their driveway,

"Why?"

"Because I have to work. You know that." He said. He always worked late.

"I should've known that, that was just a stupid question on my part." She said.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I need this job."

"I know. I just wish you would spend some time together, like we used to do before…they died."

"Aw honey, how about I take off tomorrow and it can be just the two of us. We can go where ever you want to go."

"Promise?" She asked as he pulled up in front of the school.

"Promise. Have a good day at school kid." He said causing her to smile. She hugged her brother before getting out of the car. She heard him drive away as she turned and looked up at the castle.

* * *

**My first story on here!! :D That is all for chapter one. I would appreciate if you told me what you think just if you dont like, dont say anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Christine Feehans characters or her sexy men, i only own my own characters :D**

Oh, and i really appreciate those who reviewed my story :D I really like to hear you like my story ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Crescent High is a private school for those with extraordinary talents. Talents that ranged from music to dance. You could call it an art school in a way. Mostly the main classes were in the morning and after lunch you focused on your talent, whatever it may be.

The school itself was an old English castle, surrounded by dense forests that stretched on for miles and miles; with gates, torrents and crumbling walls. Most of the castle had been restored and looked as it had never been touched by the harsh weathering or decaying. It was beautiful.

The bell rang bringing her from her musing. She walked towards the school, when the second bell rang she found herself running to the dining hall where they would be passing out schedules for the New Year.

She had came to the door of the overly crowded dining hall and searched for a seat.

"Hey! HEY CASSI!" A voice called out above the booming crowd.

Cassandra turned after hearing her nickname being called. She saw her two best friends, Nic and Vincent, who were in the far corner sitting where they always sat waving her over to their table. As she got closer to their table she saw that the table in front of them was piled high in food.

She walked quickly to their table, and took a seat.

"How was your summer Cassi?" Nic asked.

"You should know Nic you were at my house every day." She said grabbing a bowl of grapes and began eating a few at a time.

"True." He said grinning.

"Why don't you just ask my brother to move in with us because you are there almost every second of the day when he is gone." She said frowning. It was the truth because her brother was always working and made Nic baby sit her all the time.

"That's a good idea; I'll talk to him about it." Nic said grinning causing her to roll her eyes.

Nicolas Chandler, or Nic for short, was an 18 year old senior not to mention an absolute goofball. He was tall, reaching 6 foot 2, skinny and slightly muscular. Wavy hair the color of fine gold framed his pale face. Serious deep set iron gray eyes were in sharp contrast to his pale skin. He was quite handsome, but not her type, not to mention her was like another brother plus her real brother would kill her for dating his best friend.

"So how was your summer Vincent?" Cassi asked her quiet friend.

Vincent Alexander had grown from a sweet teen to a muscular man over the summer. He was 17 years old and had grown to a stunning 6 foot 4 over the summer. Tall, broad shoulder, and muscular, were three words to describe his body. Striking sapphire blue eyes stood out against tanned skin and spiky dark brown hair. Her friend had grown into a hunk.

"Wow, Vincent! You look hot!" She said.

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could help it. She slapped her hands over her mouth as her face turned red.

A deep rich chuckle awarded her to her utter humiliation.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Though I miss that curly hair of yours." He said smiling as he ruffled her shaggy hair.

"She cut it because it was annoying." Nic said shoving his mouth full of chips.

"Annoying?" Vincent questioned.

"No matter what I cut it, it just kept growing back so I just kept cutting it. Then wah-la this is what I got."

"Looks good on you kid." He said causing her to blush.

"I just noticed something…"Nic said.

"What?" Both she and Vincent asked him.

"You have dark circles under your eyes. Is it the nightmares again?" He asked. She only nodded her head, not really wanting to explain to her two best friends the X-rated dreams she had been having.

Vincent opened his mouth to say something when the principles voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome back to school students and welcome to Crescent High to all the newcomers this year. I trust you had a wonderful summer, yes? I look forward to the new year and I wish you the best of luck with all of your classes…Oh! Before I forget, there are some new additions to the teaching staff this year. I do trust you will welcome them with open arms. Have a good day!"

"Well that was different." Vincent said.

"Yeah, usually he babbles." Nic said. Cassi only nodded and continued to eat her breakfast.

They ate in silence for a moment when the vice principle demanded attention at the head of the lunch room. The vice principle, Mrs. Hawke, was a shrewd, round, and plump woman with greasy black hair that she always wore back in a tight bun and beady blue eyes. Her eyes were cold and angry, they darted back and forth like a hungry animal looking for its prey and she spoke with a thick British accent.

"Alright listen up you lot. I'm goin' to call yer name 'n I wan' ya to come 'n get yer schedule."

Cassi waited until her name was called then she stood, and walked up to the front to get her schedule. Looking down at her schedule she sighed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Room

Time

Subject

Professor

612

8:15 – 9: 15

Writing Music

Allessandra Dustien

104

9:20 – 10: 15

Ancient History

Juliette Archer

104

10:20 – 11:15

Home room/ Study hall

Juliette Archer

313

11:20 – 12:15

Paranormal Studies

Keagan Hunter

12:20 – 1:15

Lunch

1:20 – 2:15

Art/Music (on your own)

Dining hall

2:20 – 3:15

Nature Class

Gabriel Hunter

3:20 – 4:00

Art/Music (on your own)

She looked at her schedule once more before she went back to her table.

"Can I see your schedule?" Vincent asked as she sat down. She nodded and handed him her schedule. He gazed over it for a minute then handed it to Nic who did the same. They both looked at each other with worried expressions. The continued to stare at each other, it looked like they were having a conversation in their minds and she didn't like it because she knew it was most likely about her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You don't have a clue do you?" Nic asked.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking." She said rather irritably rubbing her tired eyes.

"She doesn't know, hasn't your brother told you?" Vincent asked.

"Told me what?"

"Nothing. We aren't going to tell you. Nic, don't tell her. You'll have to ask your brother." Vincent said.

"Tell me what?" She wined pouting. They only laughed and shook their heads no as the bell rang.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cassis' first few classes went by in a hurry. They were pretty easy, but it was when she got to Paranormal Studies when things began to get interesting.

She took a seat in the back just as the second bell rang and looked around the room. Most of the students in the room she had never seen before. She then began to realize that in all of her classes, she didn't have any with any one she knew or anyone she had classes with the previous two years.

The classroom door slammed shut causing her attention to jump to the front of the room.

*Whoa.* She thought.

Her teacher was a fine piece of work. Definitely one of the new teachers that was for sure. He was tall, muscular, and not to mention had a dark golden tan. His straight black air was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Dark royal blue eyes were laced with dark thick lashes.

He turned towards the class and smiled. He was a vision of sheer beauty.

*This guy,* She thought, *could give my dream man a run for his money*

"Hello. My name is Keagan Hunter and I will be your instructor for this course." He said. His voice, dark and smooth coupled with a thick British accent made every heart swoon as he talked.

"If you will…" He began but was interrupted when the door slammed open and what looked to be a mini version of Keagan walked in. Their only difference was their hair. The 'mini Keagan' had short hair that was spiked up all over his head.

"Take a seat." Keagan ordered.

"Yes father." The boy said grinning. He strutted down the aisles and came to sit by Cassi.

"As I was saying before if you'll please stand when I call your name, I would like you to introduce yourself and tell us what your talents are."

He began to list off names and students stood up one by one and told about themselves. The 'mini Keagan' turned towards you and began talking.

"Hi. My name is Christian. What's your name?"

"Cassandra Evans?" Keagan called and Cassi stood.

"I prefer to be called Cassi please. My name is Cassi Evans and my talents are playing the Celtic flute and drawing." She said ands sat back down. Keagan stared at her for a moment before he began calling out names again.

"Is he really your father?" She asked turning in her seat towards Christian. He was staring at her too. It took a second but she finally got his attention.

"Can you really play the Celtic flute?"

"Yes of course why?" She answered.

"Cool and yes he is my father."

They turned back to face the front and then listened to Keagan's welcoming speech. Cassi could hear a few girls in front of them whispering about Keagan.

"He is so hot…"

"Look at his amazing body…"

Christian made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat causing her to giggle.

"Is there a problem Miss Evans?" Keagan asked.

"No I'm sorry professor."

Keagan began his lecture again and both she and Christian shared a smile.

The bell rang and everyone stood after gathering their stuff and headed for the door. Cassi was halfway to the door when she heard her name being called.

"Cassi?" Keagan asked causing her to turn. Christian did the same. A few girls had stopped to glare at Cassi before they began on their way again. When the classroom was empty Keagan began to speak.

"Can you really play the Celtic flute?"

"Of course I can."

"See me after school, I may have something you'll be interested in reading." He said.

"Okay I will. Bye professor."

"Bye. By the way Christian you are big trouble when we get home."

"Sure dad, come on Cassi." Christian said throwing a lazy arm over her shoulders as he began to lead her out into the hall.

They walked towards the roof, knowing there wouldn't be anyone there so they could eat their lunch in peace. They reached the roof and took a seat on the flattest part which was over the Dining Hall. Cassi had found this place her first year and had been coming there ever since.

"So are you related to Gabriel Hunter?"

"Why?"Christian asked.

"I was just wondering because he is another one of my professors." Cassi said.

"Yeah he is my dad's brother or my uncle."

"Cool."

They sat there the remainder of their free time until the last official class with a teacher began. Little did Cassi know her life was about to change drastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I don't not own anything by Christine Feehan. I only own my own characters. Oh and I want to thank those who review ^^ *hugs* I really appreciate your reviews :D**

Chapter 4

They arrived in the Dining Hall just as the second bell rang. There were about ten students in the class including them. They took seats farthest away from the front, but close enough so they could hear in the vast space of the Dining Hall.

"If you all would please take a seat and we will get started."

Cassi looked up as she heard the deep, velvety voice of her instructor. Time seemed to still as their gazes me. A loud gasp escaped her throat when she realized who he was.

It was him; the man from her dreams. He looked even more handsome in real life, beautiful even. Her breath began to come out in short raspy pants.

"Cassi?" Christian asked, concerned about his friends apparent distress.

"I-I have to go." She gasped out as she ran from the room leaving a stunned Christian in her wake.

Cassi ran until she was home safe; locked in her room. She undressed and pulled on a nightgown as she slipped under the covers. She pulled them over her head as she began to cry. She tried to sleep but her thoughts kept drifting to him.

*Damn him. Damn him to hell* She thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

~*~

_She woke in a field of roses; laid in silk sheets she lay peacefully upon a bed of cotton and feathers. She looked at the sky above her, it was raining rose pedals. They caressed her skin softly as they fell, so light and loving, just like a lover's touch. She sat up brushing the hair from her face. The silk sheets that surrounded her tiny frame slid to her lap as she sat up. She was dressed in the most beautiful silk gown, the color of emeralds. _

"_My beauty…" Came that voice that she had come to recognize over the past nights. _

"_Gabriel."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice breaking as he came closer. He stood at the end of her bed as red rose pedals fell from the sky, brushing his skin as they floated to the ground. He looked to handsome, so unreal standing there._

"_I knew you would figure it out in due time my love, I just did not expect to come so soon. I had believed on meeting you when you were much older to understand what our joining would mean, but it seems the fates had other things in mind." He said coming closer so now he stood by the bed side. She grabbed a pillow and held it to her chest, as if some sort of protection against the world. She began to cry she turned her face to the side so he couldn't see her tears, but he saw them none the less._

"_What is the matter my love?" He asked gathering the tiny girl into his arms. She snuggled into him so she was clinging to him with her head under his chin. _

"_I didn't think you were real. I believed…I don't know what I believed…but I didn't think you were real. I thought that I had just dreamt you up." She sniffled as he rubbed soothing circles on her back._

"_Love, I am real. Can you not feel me? Can you not hear me? Am I not holding you close?" _

"_Yes…but I didn't think you were real! I thought I had just imagined you and then you just…just show up and expect me not to panic? I was terrified." She said softly as she looked up at him from under her lashes. He silently groaned to himself, she was too beautiful for her own good._

"_You were terrified? Am I that terrifying?" He asked half seriously and half jokingly. _

"_I…I just…I don't know…" She whipered burring her face in his muscular chest inhailing his wonderful scent. He smelled like just after it rained on a cool summers morning. A glorious smell that drew her to him even more. He laughed suddenly causing her to look up at him curiously._

"_What is so funny?" She asked._

"_You my love."_

"_What did I do?" _

"_You were sniffing me."_

"_Well…yeah… you smell good…" She declared softly as he laughed again. He cupped her face in his large calloused hands. His eyes skirted across her face, making her face flush as his gaze came to rest at her lips. He grinned at seeing her blush. Loving the way it complemented her already beautiful face. Giving into the innocent temptation he pressed his lips to hers, so gently as if she would break. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. He groaned and pulled away from her as she began to place kissed down the column of his throat. She looked up at him curiously. _

"_What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Did I not do it right?" She asked afraid of his answer. It was true she didn't have any experience with men what so ever. Her brother never allowed any near her, nor did she find any one that just didn't want her for sex. The only experience she had ever had was through her dreams._

"_No, you didn't do anything wrong. You're killing me." He groaned._

"_I don't…understand?" _

_*She too innocent for her own good* He thought to himself as he shifted trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. _

"_Honey, if we don't stop now im going to take you and make you mine. I don't want that to happen because I wanted to court you properly first." He said._

"_Oh, sorry…"_

"_It isnt you fault." He said kissing her again as he pulled her to his chest and held her there. He pulled back and grinned seeing her flushed face. _

"_Now my love, you need your rest. I need to leave…"_

"_Wait! No, please stay with me? Please?" She asked pleadingly looking up at him her beautiful eyes innocent and wide. His chest rumbled sounding almost like a growl as he kissed her roughly, but passionatly at the same time. He pulled back looking down into her closed eyes. She opened them slowly and lazily. She was a beautiful siren. __**His siren**__._

"_You are too beautiful." He growled sexily as he brushed her bangs from her flushed face. He picked her up and placed her at the head of her bed under the covers. _

"_Sleep my love." He whispered bending down to kiss her forehead._

"_Will you stay with me?" She asked looking up at him with tired eyes. "Please?" He couldn't resist that look. That sad longing look, that clearly said "I don't want to be alone." He crawled into the bed with her, she immediately reached for him. She wiggled and squirmed until she was pressed against him, her arms tightly around him and her head under his chin. _

"_You won't leave when I'm sleeping will you?"_

"_No. I will not leave until the morning. Now go to sleep love. You do have school tomorrow."_

"_Good night." She whispered falling into a deep slumber in the arms of the one man that showed her what love was. _

"_Good night." He whispered as he placed a loving kiss on her hair before falling asleep himself._

~*~

**Please review and tell me if you like it. Just don't tell me you don't like it, because I don't care if you don't. Anyways, until next time ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all of those of you who reviewed *hugs* I really appreciate it!! ^^

~*~

Chapter 6

Cassi woke up with a cetain feeling of loss. She felt so lonely and cold. She opened her eyes and found that she was alone. She reached out and touched the empty bed beside her. It was cold. It had felt so real. She grabbed the pillow that he had laid on and hugged it to her chest. It smelt like him. Was it real then? Was he really there last night?

She sighed and sat up, feeling all refreshed and calm for the first time in weeks. She walked to her closet where she grabbed her clothes for the day which consisted of a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a blue deep V shirt with the school logo on it and a pair of blue converses. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put on her makeup. She had just grabbed her bag when Nic ran into her room followed by Vincent and Christian.

"Cassi! You scared me to death. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just leave and let me worry that I had lost you or you had got kidnapped? Don't ever scare me like that again!" Nic scolded as he crushed Cassi against his chest. She tried to push against his chest to get him to let her go so he couldn't see the tears that were in her eyes. She only wished her brother could be the one to care of her and worry about her like Nic did. She gave up and buried her face in his chest letting the tears flow.

"Shh…what is the matter honey?" He asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to worry you…" She said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cassi?" Christian asked. She turned and looked up at him.

"Im sorry I ran out on you like that." She said causing him to share a worried look with Nic and Vincent. Vincent opened his mouth to say something when Eli rushed into the room looking furious.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. Cassi looked around the room and blushed realizing what he must have thought. She was standing in the middle of three guys with his best friend holding her close to his chest.

"Nothing Eli, my friends were just worried about me." She said.

"Im sure they were. What are they doing here?" He demanded.

"They came to check on me since I got sick and ran out of school yesterday…" She said softly looking up at her brother with that sad puppy dog look that could make any man believe anything. He sighed loudly.

"Alright, just don't scare me like that again. You have no idea what it's like to come home and see two sports cars in the driveway and three guys running into your house when your sister's home alone. You scared me to death." He said hugging her. She pushed away from him and smiled.

"We need to head to school or were going to be late." Vincent said.

"Do you want a ride?" Nic asked.

"Sure!"

"You can ride with me if you want." Christian said.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Be careful." Eli warned.

"Well take care of her don't you worry." Vincent said as they began to walk towards the door.

"**Bye!" She called as she followed after the boys. She ran down the steps and out into the front drive around where Eli's Hummer sat behind Nic's yellow Corvette ZR1 Sports Car, and then behind it was a blue ****2008 Maserati. ** "**Whoa, is that your car?" She asked Christian who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.** "**Ha yeah well my dad got it for me for my birthday." He grinned.** "**Cool." She said admiring his car.** "**If you think that's cool you should see my dad's and uncles cars…speaking of which, I almost forgot. My dad wanted you to have this, after you ran out you didn't get to go by and get it, so I brought it for you. " Christian said pulling out an anchient book that looked hundreds of years old and handed it to her. She looked up at him couriously.** "…**t-this is the first edition…h-how…why?" Cassi stuttered clutching the book to her chest. ** "**My uncle gave it to my dad to give to you because you could have more use of it than it sitting on the bookshelf at our house. Its really no big deal. Come on we'll be late for school." He said grinning as he helped her into the car. ** **On the way to school her hands couldn't help but wonder over the cover of the book on her lap. It was the very first edition of "Masquerade." A book Cassi had always loved when she was little but never had a copy of her own. ** **~*~**

**You will find out more about the book in the next chapter during class *hint* Please review :D Tell me what you think!! but if you do not like it I don't want to hear it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Christine Feehan (Even though I wish I owned her sexy men) lol ^^.**

**A/N: **Just to let you know (so you don't get confused) in the books Feehan lets her characters talk and feel each other in their minds as if they were talking and feeling in person and that's what I did in this chapter.

*Gabriel Thinking*

'Emerald Thinking'

~*~

Emerald sat during homeroom flipping through the pages of Masquerade. She had always wanted a copy, but never had one of her own.

The book was the first of a series of three. Written by Archibald Bartholomew, the books were written in music. To really understand the story you had to play it, you couldn't just read it. The story told about a daring young girl, who with the power of her flute and her friends, she was able to overcome the greatest of evils. **(A/N: Kind of corny. I know. T.T) **Her father had always played the story on his flute, which was now hers. Now she could play the story well, what she had of the story, to her children when she had them.

As she continued to flip through the book an envelope fell out from between the pages. She closed the book and picked up the envelope up from where it landed on the floor. The envelope was sealed with a red candle wax seal. The seal was in the beautiful shape of a cursive H. She flipped it over and was surprised when she found that the letter was addressed to her. She opened it carefully, pulled out the old parchment paper, and began to read.

_Cassi,_

_I know how much this book means to you. I give it to you freely knowing that it will be put to a better use in your hands then in mine. _

_With love,_

_G.H. _

She smiled. She knew she was definitely going to enjoy this year, and her new nature class teacher even more.

~*~

Gabriel Hunter smiled as he felt warmth and happiness radiate from his lifemate. He could tell that she had read his letter and was enjoying his present to her.

'Gabriel?' To say he was surprised was an understatement. She communicated with him in the most intimate of the Carpathian ways.

*I am here.*

'I knew you would be' He could feel her smiling. The warmth that radiated from her made his body tingle.

*I will always be here*

'I know Gabriel, I wanted to thank you for the book. I…i…you don't know how much it means to me…I really appreciate it…thank you Gabriel, thank you.'

*You don't have to thank me love. You never have to thank me for anything.* He could feel her smiling from the deep regions of his soul. She was his. *Mine and mine alone; How good that sounds' he thought.

'What's yours? What are you talking about?' She asked her curiousity eating at him. He sent her reassurance and gathered her in his arms, surrounding her in his warmth.

*Nothing, during your lunch come to my office. I would like to discuss some things with you.* He could feel her snuggling into his warmth.

'Of course.' She smiled. He brushed a lingering kiss on her silky hair as the bell rang signaling she had to leave for her next class.

*Until lunch?*

'Until lunch' she promised as she walked out of her homeroom and down the hall to her next class.

* * *

A/N: Not quite sure what I want to do for the next chapter, I have a few ideas of what will happen during lunch, but I am not sure if I want to use them or not. If you have any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter or in the story send me a message or leave the idea in a review! ^^ I would greatly appreciate it! If I use your idea I will be happy to give you credit in the chapter that it is used! Until them I am just going to work on Dark Claim until I get some ideas.

Until next time,

BloodyRiley


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Christine Feehan**

**A/N: Wow, its been forever. Sorry for the long wait for this one. I had a major writers block for this story.**

~*~

By the time lunch came around Cassi was trembling nervously. As the bell rang dismissing them for lunch Cassi practically run to her locker, and she nearly ran into Christian and his father almost knocking them over in the process.

"Whoa there! Better watch where you are going missy!" Christian said grinning causing her to flush. He knew what had gotten her nervous because his uncle couldn't shut up about his lunch date.

"Well…um…i…" She blushed.

"Mhmm…I see…got a big date huh?" He joked causing her to let out a small 'meep' in surprise.

"H-how did you know?" She asked curiously and he only grinned, and touched his finger to his temple innocently then he turned and walked off, his father trailing behind him.

'What the heck does that mean?' she wondered. She shrugged it off and shoved her things into her locker. She closed the door and made her way towards Gabriels class room. She was half way there when Nick and Vincent both cameand blocked her path.

"Cassi?"

"Yes?" She asked looking up at both of the men who she considered to be like brothers. Both boys shared a knowing glance and then looked back at her.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered.

"Do you mind to come talk with us for a minute? Its important." Nic said.

"Well…i…" She began before Nic and Vincent both grabbed either of her arms and started to drag her off in the direction of the parking lot. When they were out of veiw of the people Nic and Vincent cornered Cassi. Cassi looked up at her friends in surprise.

"Guys?"

"Cassi, we need to talk." Nic said.

"Okay?"

"We don't want you seeing him."

"Seeing who?"

"Cassi you know who we mean. We don't want you seeing Gabriel Hunter." Vincent hissed.

"Your joking?!" Cassi cried. Looking back and forth between their serious faces. They both shook their heads no.

"You cant tell me who I can and cant date guys." Cassi said turning away from them. Nic grabbed her in his arms and pinned her against the wall. She looked up at her friend in surprise.

"N-Nic?" She asked. She had never seen him act like this at all and she was terrified.

"You cant date him!" Vincent said.

"W-Why?"

"He is a vampire." Nic hissed.

A/N: That's all for this chapter anyway. Sorry again its took so long to update this one. I had to go back and re-read a few oif the books to get inspiration for this story.

Please review. No flames though please.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Dreams chpt. 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing by Christine Feehan.

~*~

"You can't date him!" Vincent said.

"W-Why?"

"He is a vampire." Nic hissed.

Cassi could not hold in her laughter as she took in her friend's serious faces. They looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Cassi?" Vincent asked.

"I k-know!" She said between giggles.

"What?" Nic asked.

"He's a v-vampire!" She laughed.

"YOU KNOW AND YOU DON'T CARE?!?!?!?!?" They both cried at the same time looking at her incredulously.

"Nope." She said popping the "p" for extra effect.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"HE COULD SUCK YOUR BLOOD! HE COULD KILL YOU! HE COULD…could…IMPRISION YOU IN HIS LAIR!"

Cassi could only roll her eyes at her two best friends as she turned away and started to walk off.

"And people call me the crazy one?" She called out over her shoulder grinning.

"Cassi! Please listen to us! He is dangerous!" Nic cried.

"Guys, he's about as dangerous as a kitten. So please stop. I think you boys are just paranoid, too many scary movies can do that to you." She said walking away from them.

"NO CASSI!"

"WE WONT LET YOU!" They cried. Nic grabbed one arm and Vincent grabbed the other and started dragging her in the direction of their car.

"Owe! Guys! You are hurting me!" She cried trying to pull her arms free of their vice-like grips. She yanked her arms from them, only to wind up falling backwards towards the floor before either of the boys knew what was happening. She didn't hit the floor like she thought she would, but instead she fell backwards into strong arms.

Both Nic and Vincent reached out to help her up just as that pair of strong arms yanked her up from the floor and held her against his chest. It was Gabriel.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He had just came out of nowhere and saved her from hitting the floor.

"G-Gabriel?" She asked. He looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile before he set his piercing gaze on the two boys in front of him.

"Let. Her. Go." They both hissed.

"What do you think you two were going to do with my life mate?" He growled ignoring their '_demand'_.

"She is not your life mate vampire!" Vincent and Nic growled at the same time. Gabriel snorted in amusement.

"Watch yourselves little shape-shifters. You will find I am not merciful man, especially when it comes to the likes of dogs." He sneered. Cassi didn't know what to do, or what was going on, so she just remained silent looking back and forth between her best friends and her love interest.

"We'll tell you one more time, Let. Her. Go. Now." Nic growled. Large wolf-like growls erupted from his chest and his eyes were flickering from his normal iron gray to a piercing gold. His teeth had lengthened into fangs and his fingernails into claws. He was changing into something…Something evil.

"And if I refuse? You will kill me?" Gabriel asked in a teasing manner. Cassi whimpered, actually scared of and for her best friend. Gabriel crushed Cassi to him as Vincent started to change. This was not a good sign.

~*~

And there, the evil cliffy. Lol. Anyways, please do review but please don't flame.

Reviews = Faster updates ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Christine Feehan.**

**A/N: Sorry its took so long to update. Ill try to update quicker as soon as exams are over!!**

**Oh and special thanks to fallunder who took the time to review!! Thank you!!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"We'll tell you one more time, Let. Her. Go. Now." Nic growled. Large wolf-like growls erupted from his chest and his eyes were flickering from his normal iron gray to a piercing gold. His teeth had lengthened into fangs and his fingernails into claws. He was changing into something Something evil.

"And if I refuse? You will kill me?" Gabriel asked in a teasing manner. Cassi whimpered, actually scared of and for her best friend. Gabriel crushed Cassi to him as Vincent started to change. This was not a good sign.

Cassi watched in fasination, fear and horror as her two best friends, that she had known since she had been very little began to transform right in front of her eyes. Popping bones as they disloacated from their sockets as they grew bigger, torn flesh and clothes fell from their forms. Then it was over. Once where her two best friends stood two wolves. One was borderling white and a pale yellow, its fur had a slight curl to it, and its eyes were a striking iron grey. That one she knew was Nic. The larger of the two was the color or mud, and its eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. That one she knew was Vincent. Cassi steps around Gabriel and starts towards them, but before she got two steps a set of strong arms wrapped around her waist preventing her from moving a step forward. Both wolves, Nic and Vincent, growled loudly in warning.

"Let her go now vampire!" Nic growled, his jaws snapping dangerously as he glared at Gabriel.

"And if i refuse?" Gabriel asked. By his voice Cassi could tell that he was amused by the situation. She looked up at him and watched as his amused and usually relaxed expression became one of a deadly predator that had just found his prey. His eyes went from watchful to hard, cold, and protective as his arms tightened around her.

"This is your last and final warning. Let her go now, or suffer the consequences." Vincent said in a icey tone. Cassi looked helplessly between her two best friends and her 'life mate' as Gabriel called it.

"No. I am afriad i cant do that." Gabriel said, and with that both wolves lungened. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Gabriel lunged foreward, Cassi was pushed backwars and both wolves and man-er Carpathian slammed together in a loud clash of teeth and muscle sounding much like thunder.

Cassi continued to fall back wards and braced herself to hit the ground but she never hit the ground. Instead a pair of stong arms caught her, preventing her from hitting the ground. She looked up, starteled as hey eyes met dark blue.

"C-Christian?" She asked.

"The one and only." He smirked before lifting her off the ground, cradiling her tiny body against his own. A blur went by and before she knew it Keagan had joined the fight with his brother.

"C-Christian...I-I think..." Cassi never got to finish her sentence before she had passed out. Christian began to walk off but not before he sent a message to his father and uncle.

'Cassi has passed out due to shock. I will take her to our home, so that you two can explain everything to her. She needs to know now, about everything.'

* * *

When Cassi woke up, the first thing she wanted to know was where were Nic, Vincent and Gabriel and were they alright.

_'Rest easy love. They are well, i am well. Nic, Vincent and your brother are downstairs waiting for you to awake.'_ A warm voice said in her mind.

"G-Gabriel where are you?" She asked softly to the air. She was surrounded by warmth as he manifested behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned and snuggled into his chest whimpering as she thought about the fight that had occured only a few hours ago.

"H-How are they?" She asked as she looked up into his black, ink-like eyes, that were glittering in the dim light the bed side lamp gave off. He growled in jealously as she wondered how her friends were. She only thought of them as brothers but the thought of any male near her made him green with jealously. She looked up at him confused.

"W-why are you jealous? I can feel it...i d-dont know how, but its there in the back of my mind, and its telling me you are jealous." She said looking up at him. He frowned.

"Forgive me love, i can not help but to get jealous when your thoughts are on your friends and not me." He said honestly, making a small smile and a pink blush spread across her face.

"Im sorry, but they are my friends and i worry about them sometimes." She said softly and he grunted in agreement. They may be her friends but hed be damned if they were going to be his anytime soon.

"Your friends are fine. They only have a few minor injurys that will be gone by morning."

"By morning? I-i dont-"

"They are shape shifters. Their bodys have adapted and have found ways to heal wounds normal medicine would not be able to heal."

"I-I think i understand...Okay, i lied will you please explain to me whats going on?" She asked as she ran a shaking hand through her hair. A habit of hers, he noticed, that she seemed to have when frustrated along with biting her lip. He opened his mouth to say something but the stopped and growled instead.

"Of all times-" He mumbled before trailing off into a language she had never heard before. She could tell it couldnt be anything nice by the expression on his face. The door opened and Nic, Vincent, Christian, Keagan and one person she never expected to see walked in through the door. That person was her brother Eli.

"E-Eli? W-What are you doing here?" Cassi asked sitting up, looking around at the people in the room. Eli came over and sat on the bed next to Cassi and took her into his arms, much to Gabriels disdain. He looked down at the small girl and ran his fingers through her messy hair and smiled sadly.

"Cassi, i havent been completely honest with you about alot og things, and now i think that it would be a good time to tell you the whole truth...."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun. Lol, anyways, please leave a review! ^^ Just no flames please.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Dreams

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, i have been so busy lately. ): I hope i can get the next chapter up quicker next time.

Special thanks to fallunder who took the time to review :D

* * *

Chapter 10

"E-Eli? W-What are you doing here?" Cassi asked sitting up, looking around at the people in the room. Eli came over and sat on the bed next to Cassi and took her into his arms, much to Gabriel's disdain. He looked down at the small girl and ran his fingers through her messy hair and smiled sadly.

"Cassi, i haven't been completely honest with you about a lot of things, and now i think that it would be a good time to tell you the whole truth..." Eli frowned and hugged Cassi tightly to him before he handed her to Gabriel who immediately wrapped her up in his strong arms. Cassi sighed in contentment before snuggling up against Gabriel's chest. The warmth of love and protection washed over her, calming her nerves and fears. Gabriel leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before sitting on the bed with her in his arms.

"Cassi...you know what Gabriel is do you not?" Eli asked. Cassi nodded.

"He is a Carpathian."

"Do you know what a Carpathian is?" Eli asked and Cassi shook her head no in response.

"The Carpathian people are an ancient race, though on the edge of extinction, a powerful race none the less. They-"

"They are vampires."Nic growled. Gabriel growled and gave Nic an icy glare.

"We are not vampires. We are Carpathian. We are people of the night. We survive off of the blood of humans...but we do not kill or harm them, we feed, and erase their memories of the events."

"If you dont hurt them, then why does Nic call you a vampire?" Cassi asked.

"We-"

"They drink blood and cant go out into the sunlight! They live in caves or in the underground! They are no better than vampires!"

"Hold your tongue little shape-shifter, i shall not be merciful this time." Gabriel hissed, his voice turning form soft and seductive, to dark and alluring all in a matter of seconds.

_'Whoa...that's...wow_' She thought as heat pooled in her cheeks. No man should have a voice like that. She heard a deep rumbling and then heard it in the back of her mind. He was laughing at her. She looked up and her cheeks burned as he looked down at her with pure amusement in his eyes.

_*Whoa? Cara, I do believe you are blushing.* _He teased.

_'Shut up.' _She pouted as he chuckled again.

_'So Nic and Vincent are shape-shifters?' _she changed the subject.

_*They are both of the wolf race...meaning they can transform and take the appearance of a wolf.*_

_'Kinda' like a werewolf?'_

_*You could say that cara.*_

"Stop that! Don't talk with your minds, i want to know what you are saying!" Nic growled and Vincent nodded in agreement. Gabriel huffed in annoyance, before turning to look at them.

"As i was saying, we cannot go mid-day sunlight, for it burns our skin. We can control the elements, we can shapeshift, and we have amazing healing abilities. We live thousands of years, and slowly age." Gabriel explained as Cassi listened with curiousity.

"That's so cool!" Cassi exclaimed. She was living in a world full of magic, vampires, and shape-shifters! Her ultimate dream come true.

_*Such a strange one you are cara.*_

_'Me? Strange? Never?' She giggled and he responded with his own chuckle of amusement._

"Tell her Gabriel." Eli commanded softly interrupting them, and Gabriel nodded.

"Cara, do you remember when i told you that you were my lifemate?"

"I remember, why?"

"You are my lifemate, you are the other half of my soul. Without you I would become a vampire or the other, and you would never feel complete, and you too would soon perish"

"A vampire?"

"Male Carpathians lose the ability to feel emotions or to see in color after 200 years. After 200 years a darkness will slowly spread and consume their only way their emotions and ability to see in color are returned to them is when a male finds his lifemate.

Carpathian males are filled with an inner darkness. Inside there is a beast, that if not tamed will be released and will take over. He is capable of great violence. That is where you, the lifemate comes in. The female, is the light to our darkness. The only one who can save us from meeting the dawn or the other."

"The other?"

"Becoming a vampire."Vincent said.

"Okay, i understand...i think, but what does being a lifemate mean?" She asked looking up at Gabriel from her position in his lap.

"My lifemate, my woman, mine and mine alone, you are to be cherished, loved, cared, and provided for by me, and you tame the beast inside of me. You are my only means of existence, my only reason for surviving. My lifemate." Gabriel said causing her to blush under the intensity of his gaze.

"Cassi?" Eli asked. Cassi turned her attention to that of her brother. He looked as though he had just lost his best friend.

"Eli? What is the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"When i said i hadn't been completely honest with you, i had meant that i had not been honest with you about a lot of things."

"Okay?" She pondered confusedly.

"Cassi, our parents are alive."

* * *

Please take the time to review, i would really appreciate it! But no flames please.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Dreams

**A/N: Special thank you goes out to Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, blurtoot, aenon (Hahah loved your review :D), and fallunder for taking the time to review! Thank you guys so much! :D**

Chapter 11

* * *

"Eli? What is the matter?" Cassi asked worriedly.

"When i said i hadnt been completely honest with you, i had meant that i had not been honest with you about a lot of things."

"Okay?" She pondered confusedly.

"Cassi, our parents are alive."

"What?" Cassi exclaimed, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. Eli looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face. He looked up at Cassi again and smiled weakly.

"Our parents are not dead. They are still alive..."

"What do you mean...how could you-...why did you...?" Cassi could not form complete coherent sentences. Tears were pouring from her eyes and her face was flushed. The shock of everything that was happening, plus the fact that her parents were alive was bringing to much stress to her tiny frame.

_*Breath with me sivamet. Your heart is beating to fast. Match your heart with mine. Everything will be alright...shhh...*_ Gabriel's deep, but soft senusual voice commanded as he rubbed her back softly. Seeing as she could not, he took control and matched her heart with his. Calming her breathing, and soothing her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to him.

'G-Gabriel...w-why? W-why did he l-lie to me?' She asked looking up at him. Gabriel frowned and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb.

*You parents asked him too. Please do not take it to your heart. He has beatin' him self up over it for too many years now. Do forgive him _cara_.* She smiled at Gabriel and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him growl lowly in the back of her mind, causing her to giggle. She heard a growl from the other side of the room. She knew it was Nic, and she just ignored it. She turned to Eli to see him looking down at his shoes, something that was very uncommon for him to do.

"Where are they? Who are they? Did they not want me? Why did you have to lie to me?" She asked question after question. Eli chuckled.

"I am sorry i had to lie to you. They did not want you to know until you were ready. When you were to come of age, and you had found your lifemate."

"Why?"

"They did not think that you would be able to handle it until you were mentally ready, i can see that i should have told you sooner."

"Did...they not want me? Why did you take care of me?"

"I along with Nic, and Vincent were entrusted to take care of you. We were to be your protectors and your family."

"B-but why..."

"Our parents are Vera and Sayzel Durbrinsky. Sayzel is our princes' cousin..."

"...b-but why did they not..."

"_Cara_, be patient and listen to him..."

"A long time ago there was a war, a war between the Carpathian people and the vampires. Sayzel was one of the warriors who were chosen to fight in the war. Vera, while Sayzel was away in the war became to distressed in the absence of her lifemate. It was very uncommon for lifemates to be away from each other before the separation becomes to much for them to handle. It was such a case with our parents. Sayzel being away in the war, and having being so far away, began to wear on Vera. She became to distressed and too upset to completely take care of you. She was dying. Me being the first born and the eldest. I was to take care of you. Vera wanted me to care for you, fearing you would not live pasrt the first few years of you life if you were not taken care of properly. Vera sent me away, with the help of my two best friends, Nic and Vincent, we raised you..."

" -and ya turned out alright kid." Vincent teased coming over to ruffle her hair. She giggled.

"Eli...where are they?" Cassi asked looking at her brother curiously.

"They are on their way..."

* * *

Please review! :D No flames though please!


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Dreams

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to astavros, ChristinErik, Princessoffun, Danu Trueheart and LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore for taking the time to review! :D You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 12

"Eli...where are they?" Cassi asked looking at her brother curiously.

"They are on their way..."

"O-on their way?" Cassi exclaimed, her eyes widening comically beforeshe fell limp in Garbriels arms. The boys in the room all looked at her in concern. Eli scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I guess...i should have waited to tell her?" He said grinning sheepishly.

"You think?" Nic and Vincent said together as Gabriel held Cassi to him.

-o-

****Dream****

_Cassi woke in a place she had never seen before. It was a tiny one room shack, barely big enough for one person to live in. She looked around, her eyes fell upon a man and a woman who stood in the middle of the room embracing each other tightly._

_"P-Please...do not leave...do not leave me here...please..." The woman begged, tears sliding down her cheeks. The woman looked like Cassi, an exact replica, the only difference was the womans mis-matched eyes, one green and one gold. She had long white blond hair, falling to her waist in soft curls, soft alabaster skin, and a small curvy fram just like Cassi did. The man looked like an elder version of Eli, an exact replica. He was tall, broad chested and muscular. His hair was just as white as the womans, and his eyes were like ice, so blue they almost looked transparent. The man pulled the woman tighter to him, hugging her to his body protectively, as close as her pregnant belly would allow him to. He cupped her face gently and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs._

_"Do not cry sivamet, i am to be gone for a mere week." He said softly._

_"Sayzel..." She whispered brokenly._

_"Vera..."_

_The man and woman were her parents. The dream faded into a small house, clean and simple. Vera, her mother, stood looking out the small window of what seemed to be the living room of the small house. The clock on the wall above her head chimed, signaling it was midnight. Her hand was on her pregnant belly. _

_"Where are you? You were supposed to be back last week...i hope you are well where ever you are..." She said her eyes filling with tears as she looked at the moon._

_"Mommy? Are you okay?" A 12 or 13 year old Eli asked walking over to his mother, and took ahold of her hand in his._

_"Yes, im fine." Vera said smiling down at her son._

_"Its daddy isnt it?"Eli asked. He watched as her eyes widened as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Eli smiled. "Dont worry mama, daddy probably just missed his train or he got lost. You know how daddy is with directions." Eli said innocently._

_"I bet so too. Now off to bed, youve stayed up long enough."_

_"Okay, good night mama."_

_"Good night love." Vera said as she watched her son go up the stairs to his room before she turned around to look back up at the stars again._

_"Where are you?" She whispered again before she broke into sobs. _

_The scene faded again, this time she was in a small room, and was surrounded by ten or twelve wemon and just as many men who were all standing around, watching as Vera handed Eli a little pink blanket._

_"S-shes so pretty mama." He said, as his mother smiled softly. Vera lay in the bed, looking almost lifeless, pale and fragile._

_"E-Eli...my little Eli...take care or her...take care of my little Cassandra..."Vera said reaching up to run her hands through Elis hair before her hand fell limp on the bed. _

_"M-mama? Mom?"_

_"Lets go Eli." A strong male voice came from the side. Cassi felt herself being shaken softly._

"Cassi? _Sivamet?_ Wake up, your parents are here." It was Gabriel. Her eyes fluttered, her gaze blurry before they came to focus on Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel?" She asked. He smiled at her and picked her up in his arms.

"Come on, they are waiting on you."

* * *

So i have a few story ideas for my next story, so what do you guys think?

A Severus x OC story (Harry Potter)

A Fenrir x OC story (Harry Potter)

A Emmett x OC story (Twilight)

A Itachi x OC story (Naruto)

Lemme know what story i should work on next please.

**Please review, but no flames please.**


End file.
